life of a gardevior
by sniper1232
Summary: this is the story of Angela a shiny gardevior who meets some one special when he catches her spying on him
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE OF A GARDEVOR**

**CONTAINS: violence, and mild language**

**SNIPER1232: Hi this is my first fan fiction.**

**BACKGROUND NOISE: (CRASH BANG BOOM)**

**SNIPER1232: HEY! **GLACEION** GET OFF MY BED!**

**GLACEION: Why.**

**SNIPER1232: BECAUSE THAT'S MY BED!**

**GLACEION: I know I'm on your bed BECAUSE YOU "ACCIDENTLY" BURNED MINE TO DUST**

**SNIPER1232: ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME WHEN I HAD SOME BURNING PAPER IN MY HAND.**

**GLACEION: well the paper shouldn't of been on fire.( starts to use fake tears)**

**SNIPER1232: NO NO DON'T START THAT.**

**BACKGROUND NOISE: (WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)**

**NURSE JOY: SNIPER WHAT DID YOU DO!**

**SNIPER1232: … Nothing**

**GLACEION: HE WONT LET ME GO TO SLEEP.**

**NIRSE JOY: SNIPER YOU KNOW YOU EVOLVED GLACEION FROM A 2 MONTH OLD EEVEE SO SAY SORRY TO HER OR IM CALLING MY COUSIN.**

**SNIPER1232: I'm sorry Glaceion.**

**GLACEION. That's right you better apologize slave.( sticks out tongue at sniper1232)**

**SNIPER1232: (IN HEAD) THAT LITTLE JERK IS LUCKY THAT JOY IS HERE.**

**SNIPER1232: oh crap I'm sorry. I forgot that I was typing the story.**

**My name is Angela I am a gardevior. I have been avoiding capture for a while so here is my story.**

**(18 years ago)**

**A storm rages as an egg hatches the new born ralts looks at her parents for the first time her father who is a gallade asks his wife a gardevior what's wrong with there baby. The ralts's mother asks her husband what he means. Her father says look at her hair, horn, eyes, and her gown. Her mother looks closer and sees that her eyes are orange, her hair is blue, and her horn is orange also, but her gown was a pale blue. Her mother suggests that they go to a pok'e center and show nurse joy their child.**

** (1 hour later)**

**The parents walk up to the pok'e center and asks chancy to get nurse joy. The parents wait for chancy who walks up to the parents with nurse joy behind hey. Hey if it isn't my favorite couple. Said nurse joy. And who is this (pointing at the ralts). The mother said in nurse joy's head this is our new daughter but something is wrong with her she is discolored we don't know what is wrong with her so we came to you. But then nurse joy said nothing is wrong with her she is just shiny. (shiny being the term for a discolored Pokémon). Ohhhhhh the mother said in nurse joy's head anything we should know about shiny Pokémon? Nurse joy then said. Yes trainers who see her will try to catch er at any cost. So keep her hidden from trainers understand. (The parents nodded yes).**

** (1 week later)**

**Ralts POV. I wake up yawning. I always wake up before my parents so I can go play. I go to the play ground behind the pok'e center. Then my stomach growls so I go in and find nurse joy. I found her in her bedroom upstairs. And knock on her door. I hear her getting up and walking to the door. When she opens the door I jump on her and give her a big hug. She screams out of surprise when she feels me hug her. She says. Hi ralts why are you here so early. I point to my stomach and rub my hand in a circular motion telling her that I'm hungry. She asks me if I know what time it is. I shake my head no. she then says it is 3 in the morning. Nurse joy then says that I could stay at the pok'e center until it opens. **

** (3 hours later)**

**I wake up yawning again and notice that my parents are giving me a very bad look. My mom had woken up an hour after I left and she woke up my father. After he woke up they had been trying to search for my mind waves with psychic and had located me at the pok'e center. They had used teleport to get there fast. When they had gone inside nurse joy approached them and said are you looking for ralts? Her parents said yes and then nurse joy took them to her room and there they saw ralts asleep on nurse joy's pillow. Her mother had picked her up with psychic and they carried her home.**

** (30 minutes later)**

** RALTS POV**

**I woke up and saw my parents giving me a bad look so I pretended to go back to sleep but my parents knew I had woken up and my mom said. Ralts what where you thinking if you go out have one of us go with you to keep you safe from pokemon trainers. If one got you I wouldent know what I would do. My mother started crying and my dad tried to comfort her.**

**SNIPER1232: That is chapter 1 if you like it please comment I will also take requests for named characters just send me a pm saying the pokemon you want to be shiny or normal and the name you want.**

**GLACEION: hey sniper can I make a character.**

**SNIPER1232: let me put this nicely. NO! NOT AFTER THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU PULLED**

**GLACEION: I'm sorry (in glaceions head: now use sheer cold on him)**

**SNIPER1232: ok whats going to happen next time will ralts get a name. will she make a new friend. HEY GLACEION WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**BACKGROUND NOICE: (GLACEIONNNNNNNNNNNN)**

**GLACEION: REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SNIPER1232: GLACEION UN-FREEZE ME**

**GLACEION: NEVER! Now I can sleep on your bed when ever I want until you thaw out**

**SNIPER1232: will glaceion survive until the next chapter! Will I go to jail for murder!**


	2. Chapter 2

SNIPER1232: Welcome back people! Also I did not kill glaceion

GLACEION: He is cruel

SNIPER1232: hey take it personal glaceion.

GLACEION: don't worry I did

SNIPER1232: good.

GLACEION: I also called officer jenny.

SNIPER1232: YOU WHAT!

GLACEION: I called officer jenny

BACKGROUND NOICE: (CRASH)

OFFICER JENNY: SNIPER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR POKEPHILIA

SNIPER1232: I swear I didn't touch her

GLACEION: made me call him big daddy and suck on a tube what spit out something sticky and salty.

OFFICER JENNY: SNIPER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL FOR A LONGGGGGGG TIME.

SNIPER1232: I DIDN'T TOUCH HER IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME RUN A TEST OR TWO

OFFICER JENNY: (to her radio) could I get a pokephilia detecting machine.

SNIPER1232: well I better contenue on with my story

(5 months later)

I hide from a young boy with a pokeball in his hand he was looking for me im guessing. For some reason everybody is looking for me even officer jenny. I don't know why though so I teleport to my parents and tell them somebody is 20 feet away. My mom contacts her friend a houndoom. Long story short on how they met my mom raised his egg when she was still a kirlia. One day when they were playing they walked upon his parents and his parents attacked her but he stopped them by saying that she had taken care if him. So his parents let him and her be freiends. So now you know. Whoe houndoom got here my mom told him that there is a trainer looking for me. So I showed him where the trainer is. Then he jumps out and shoots a fire blast straight in the air then he uses roar to scare the trainer away. My mom rewards me for telling her where he was. my reward was 50 blue pok'e blocks (for some reason my mom has a lot of pok'e block. I eat them on my way to houndooms home to play with his children his son flame and his daughter shiny ( his daughter is shiny to). We play one of our favorite games hide and seek! It is my turn to count when I hear flame bark. I teleport to his location and see four mightyena attacking him and shiny so I call for there mom and dad to come help us but they were to far away so we try to fight them flame and shiny had used flame thrower to hold them back I used confusion to throw rocks at them. Blaze and shiny had defeated three of them together then they started to flash until two houndooms stood infront of me while I was looking at the new them a mightyena had used crunch on me from behind they both blast it with a fire blast and run me to my parents

(5 days later)

I wake up and see my mom crying I don't know where I am I try to get up but fall down I look at the bed im on I notice that it is covered in blood I scream my mom looks at me and sees me awake she runs to me and asks if im hungry I shake my head yes and she levitates me some oran berries I ask her what happened she says I was attacked by 4 mightyenas when I was playing with my friends she then tells me how they had evolved I ask her if I could see them then my mom had said yes. My mom had carried me to there home and asks her friend houndoom if I could see flame and shiny he says yes and he calls for them to come to the door so they come to the door and see me I flash a weak smile and ask them if we could still play together they say yes and ask me if im okay I say yes. Then I fainted my mom had ran me to the pok'e center and calls for nurse joy using psychic she said that this is an emergency then nurse joy runs down stairs still in her pajamas and asks what is wrong my mom then shows her me and nurse joy get chqncy to prepare an opperating table. When nurse joy starts to opperate on me my dad teleports beside my mom and asks what is wrong then my mom points at me my dad then says what happened my mom explains about the attack then my dad started to cry.

(2 hours later)

Nurse joy takes me out of the opperating room and tells my parents that they could stay here with me while I am recovering my dad asks if there is a room only for pokemon. Nurse joy asks him what he means he then explalins if she has a room what is like a pokemon habitat. she the says yes and asks if they want me to stay in it with all of the pokemon trainers pokemon. My dad says yes so nurse joy makes me a little bed in a tree with netting surrounding it. My mom kisses me good bye and then my parents leave.

4 and ½ hours later)

I wake up and panic as soon as I see that I am in a tree. i then see some pokemon talking by the trunk of the tree so I teleport down. as soon as they see me they see me they ask me what kind of pokemon I am I then say in a whisper a shiny ralts there leader walks up to me picks me up and asks what kind of pokemon I am I say shiny ralts and I ask him what kind of pokemon he is. he says that he is a hitmonchan. Then his trainer walks in and notices him holding me he walks back out and asks nurse joy who owns the shiny ralts nurse joy then says no ones so he pulls out an ultra ball walks back in and tells his hitmonchan to use ice punch on me. I scream in fear that hitmonchan is going to hit me right when my mom walks in and uses psychic on hitmonchan and then shouts at his trainer what is he doing attacking an infant like that she picks me up and walks up to hitmonchans trainer with her eves glowing red with hatred she then punches him in the gut. After he falls down with pain my mom kicks him in the stomach and then walks off with me in her arms. She then asks nurse joy if we could use the bathtub in her room. Nurse joy says yes and asks a chancy to pick up hitmon chans trainer. When my mom walks in nurse joy's room I ask her what happened to hitmonchan she says that she punished him for trying to attack me. When we get into nurse joy's bathroom my mom takes off my gown and her dress she closes and locks the bathroom door and turns on the bath water. We wait until the tub is full and get in she then she puts me in the water I enjoy the bath until it is time to get out my mom drys me off very carefully then puts my gown on me then she puts her dress on and says okay ready to go back and make more friends. I smile from ear to ear and scream yes. I as we walk down I see my friend hitmonchan I run up to him and give him a hug. He looks down and says hi ralts sorry for what my trainer made me do. My mom walks up and he jumps back a few feet and flinches when my mom walks up to me and says that flame and shiny are here to see me. I ssmile and give her a hug. My mom takes me to them they say hi and ask if I want to play I say yes. Right after I say yes hitmonchan's trainer throws a pok'e ball at me it hits me and I get sucked inside but then I break out the trainer trys again but I block it with psychic then I start to flash when the flashing stops i-i-i-look the same I start crying because I didn't evolve like my friends my mom comes over to me and asks what is wrong I say I started flashing and changing but I didn't evolve. My mom stops my crying by using sing to put me to sleep right befor hitmonchan's trainer shows up and throws a pokeball at me when I am asleep it is about to hit me when my dad catches it and throws it back at him. Nurse joy runs up to him and checks if he is okay. When he shakes his head yes then nurse joy calls her cousin officer jenny.

(20 minutes later)

Officer jenny appears and puts hitmonchans trainer under arrest for disturbing the peace. Apparently his name is norman. Officer jenny tells him to get in her squad car and they drive off to the police station. He had gotten his pokemon taken away until his court date. Meaning hitmonchan is homeless for now I ask my mom if he can stay with us she says he can if he wants to so I walk over to hitmonchan and ask him if he wants to stay with us until norman gets out of jail

(5 years later)

Hitmonchan had left 2 weeks ago right after I tried to evolved with his help every day we would train in the morning for two hours 3 times a week I often sneak off to normans house to see hitmonchan on my way there I see norman (who is now a gym leader) helping a little girl named may with training her pokemon I think it was a torchic so I go in for a closer look I trip and fall out of the tall grass I was hiding in when hitmonchan sees me. He walks over to me and asks what I am doing here I say I wanted to see him he smiles and gives me a hug when may's torchic walks over to him and asks what he is doing when he turns around torchic sees me and asks me if I want to battle I say yes so she calls her trainer over. When may sees me and says I am adorable. When norman walks over to may he sees me and says"its you" and pulls out a pokeball but may blocks him from throwing it at me he says"may what are you doing". may said" protecting this little pokemon" he then tells may to move but may wouldn't budge. Norman finally gives up on moving her and tells hitmonchan to move her. Hitmonchan said" I am sorry ralts if I don't do what he says I will get punished" I said "it is okay I understand" hitmonchan picked up may and put her beside norman and wouldn't let her move. Just then right before norman hits me with the pokeball torchic jumps in the way and the ball breaks. I stick my tounge out at norman and teleport to the roof of the pokemon center he tells hitmonchan to get me down using high jump kick.

SNIPER1232: that's chapter 2

OFFICER JENNY: okay sniper time to tell if you are lying or not. Ok glaceion lay down under the scanner

BACKGROUND NOICE: VMMMMMMM VMMMMMMMM

OFFICER JENNY: charts read positive for semen in glaceion. SNIPER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.

SNIPER1232: T_T why me.

GLACEION: what will happen next on the life of a gardevoir. And what will happen to sniper. Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**GLACEION: Hi people I'm going to be telling the story for a while since I got sniper arrested want to hear how? I had gave him a bj when he was asleep yesterday more like he passed out from being frozen MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA I'm just so evil MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**(Unknown Pokémon) hey sis.**

**GLACEION: hey sister why not introduce yourself**

**UMBREON: o-o-o-k-k-k-k m-m-m-y-y-y na-na-me-me I-I-I-s-s-s umbreon. I wanted to introduce you to meet my new boyfriend espeon I know it is a weird relationship but it works out**

**GLACEION: OMG OMG OMG I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOUUUUUUUU!**

**GLACEION: my sister is shy so let's get on with the story**

**Where we left off.**

"**Hitmonchan use hi jumps kick" said Norman. Hitmonchan is about to make contact with my stomach when he cancels the attack and falls on the roof of the Pokémon center he is about to fall off of the 5 story Pokémon center I use psychic to levitate him to me. He bows thank you I say"no problem". Then I learn a new move called hypnosis, and one named dream eater. I then use psychic to levitate Hitmonchan down to Norman then I teleport to my home. My mom asks me where I was I said littleroot town. My mom asks me why I was there. I said "because I have a crush" my mom asks who I said"no one you know" she then calls my dad he says what's wrong angel. My mom then says that I have a crush. he then says" you should ask him out on a date" I blush and say" no dad" he then says" okay it is your life don't let me control it ". My mom and dad then leave my room**

** (5 years later)**

**I watch my crush from a bush he doesn't like to be inside a poke center with his trainer. My crush is on May's starter Pokémon her blaziken (at first I thought he was a girl) he then detects that he is being watched and blue flames surround his wrists he then shouts" SHOW YOUR SELF" I let out a silent scream when he walks over to the bush I was hiding in. then when I think he is right in front of me I feel a tap on my back I turn around and see that it is him and prepare to start running for my life but he grabs me by the back of my dress and says" what are you doing spying on me" and prepares to use fire punch when I evolve into a kirlia when he holds me eye to eye I start to blush uncontrollably he then asks me what am I staring at then asks what is wrong but I don't respond he then says he remembers me from all of those years ago and notices what I am blushing at he then puts me down and asks if I have a crush on him but right before I answered I fainted. He then rushes me to the poke center may is at and has her get nurse joy. May asks him what is wrong she notices me cradled in his arms and fainted. Nurse joy arrives a few minutes later and blaziken hands me to her and may asks her to heal me. Blaziken waits until nurse joy comes back out with be sitting on her shoulder blaziken picks me up from nurse joy's shoulder and asks me again if I have a crush on him and again I faint from embarrassment nurse joy then heals me again and this time may grabs me from her shoulder and puts me on the ground and blaziken tries to ask me if I have a crush on him I don't answer the question but give him a hug and say yes. He then smiles at me and asks me out on a date I shake my head yes but may said" that we cannot date unless I let her catch me" I get extremely mad when I hear her say that and then I try to punch her but blaziken blocks my punch I then calm down and tell may if she wants to catch me she has to beat me in a battle. She accepts my deal and nurse joy leads us to the back yard battle arena may sends out blaziken to battle me I get the first move so I pick up blaziken and slam him on the ground five times he then uses flame thrower on me and lights my dress on fire I quickly put the fire out and then I start evolving a few seconds later blaziken is no longer fighting a kirlia but now a gardevior when I was examining my new body he surprises me with a white fire covered fire punch to my stomach I cry out in pain but I decide to forfeit the battle so I don't accidently hurt blaziken. May then tries to throw a poke ball at me but I said if she wants me on her team I won't be in a poke ball I will travel by her side. I then ask blaziken on a date now that I am technically part of his trainer's team he says yes and we leave. We end up going to my house to introduce him to my mom who is still very sad (my dad was killed by a horde of 20 poochyena and mightyena) my mom says that she likes my new boyfriend. We then go to shiny's house for her to meet blaziken. She is jealous that I have a hot boyfriend and that she is single we then go to the poke center to ask may if we could stay in the Pokémon habitat room may says yes. So I take blaziken to my favorite place in the room right in front of the artificial sea we sit down on the beach and I give him a quick kiss he returns the kiss. I then ask him if he wants to make out he says yes and we see when this goes the night ends up with us sleeping on the fake beach beside each other. The very next day may comes in and wakes us up she says" it is time to go we have to go see my dad because he is ill". I ask if I could stop by my mom's house with blaziken. May asks why I say that I need to talk to him alone I then tell her my mom is at her friend's house for a week he lives in the sinnoh region may says yes but we have to go see her father the next day I ask may where she is going to stay she says" in my room". We walk to littleroot town (a very short walk we were in petalburg city) me and blaziken stop at my mom's house and I tell him that I am going into heat and he needs to be careful around me he asks me when will I be out of heat I say" I will be out of heat in 5 days" I then fall to the ground he asks me what is wrong I say" my heat is starting please do what I ask when I am in pain" he nods yes I then start crying and screaming in pain because of the heat. I then ask him to mate with me he does what I ask he puts his semi-erect member in my slit I moan in pleasure and start kissing him then out of nowhere he pulls his member out and flips me over and puts his member in my ass I scream in more pain because he was thrusting to hard and my ass started to bleed then he flips me back over so I am laying on my back and puts his member back into my slit and starts to cum.**

** (The next day)**

**I wake up and ask what happened blaziken then says "you asked me to mate with you so I did as I was told" I then ask what time it is he then says 7:58 am. I just remembered may told us to be at her parent's house by eight am I quickly comb my hair and I put my dress back on we rush to her parent's house we make it there one minute before eight A.M when we walk in Norman looks at me and says "you're the one who I want to catch I have been searching for you for a long time but now I find you on my daughters team" may then asks me if that is true I say" yes but he did try to catch me when I was an infant and he kept having his Hitmonchan trying to knock me out so basically he did not earn my respect like you did may." I then walk out and tell blaziken to get a pregnancy test from May's backpack so he does as I ask I take the test from him when he returns I rush into the bathroom and use the test the results were positive. I then thought about what our child would look like would he/she be a torchic or ralts? I then tell blaziken if he got me pregnant on purpose I would kill him. he said" no he thought I ate rawst berries" I said" no I can't eat them because I'm allergic to them" then may walks over to us and asks what is wrong we both keep out mouths shut until she threatens to put me in a poke ball I then tell her that I am pregnant with blaziken's child. She then takes us out side and scolds us like we are little kids. When we go back inside she tells me to go to my mom's house for today and tells blaziken that he is staying here.**

**Mays POV**

**I can't believe he got her pregnant I knew I shouldn't have let them stay at her mom's house what is dad going to think what is my mom going to think. I can't concentrate with this in my head.**

** (The next day)**

**I can't wait to see my boyfriend today I teleport to Normans house right when I get there I collapse in front of the door to May's room. She hears me hit the ground so she goes to check on her dad but when she opens her door she sees me fainted on the ground. She then lets blaziken and tells him to carry me to the Pokémon center in the closest city. When at the Pokémon center after I get healed I am ready to lay my egg I tell may that and she tells nurse joy that I am in labor so nurse joy gets an operating room ready for me and has blaziken hold my hand since he is the father.**

** (2 hours later)**

**I had laid three eggs and I ask nurse joy when they are going to hatch she says" in one week they will" I am excited about being a mom I look for blaziken and find him at the same spot where we shared our first kiss. I ask him" what's the matter honey" he says" I am not ready to be a father yes" I comfort him. When he calms down I tell him that everything will be okay.**

** (5 days later)**

**I wake up and hear my eggs hatching I go get blaziken with the eggs in my hands I wake him up and tell him that they are hatching. We watch them hatch together. Our first baby is a ralts with red hair, our second baby is a torchic with green feathers, and our last baby is a shiny ralts who looks just like I did. I tell blaziken to get Hitmonchan, Norman, and may. He returns with them following him I show them our children then may asks what are we going to name them.**

**UMBREON: h-h-h-h-I-I-I-I readers how do you like the story so far. What will happen next time on a life of a gardevior?**


	4. Chapter 4

**GLACEION: Hey people last time on life of a gardevoir: angela evolved into a kirlia and challanged may to a battle then she evolved again then she goes on a date with blazekin the night ended with her and blazikens eggs hatching.**

**GLACEION: so now you know lets go on woo! Chapter 4**

**May asked us what we are going to name our children (we have 2 girls and 1 boy) I tell her" I don't know because I havent realy thought about it" I tell hitmonchan " hey old friend arent you happy for me" he says" I am happy for you and also a little jealous because me and my mate have tried to make childeren with no success" I ask him if his mate eats rawst berries. He responds that she does I then tell him" have her stop eating rawst berries until she has the eggs because rawst berries are natures birth control" then his pupils grow and he bows a thankyou he then goes across the street to ask his mate on a date when she walks out side I get a look at her apparently she is a hitmonchan like him but shiny. Then may asks me what I am looking at I say" nothing important" then she asks me if I am hungry I respond with a quick yes so she takes me, blazekin, and our kids to a pokemon center and says we can get what ever we want so i order a plate of flaming oran berries, blazekin orders four magma cookies and one oran berry muffin , and for my kids they get some blue pokeblock. We wait for our food whan hitmonchan walks in with his date and requests a table for two.**

** (45 minutes later)**

**We are back at Normans house then I tell may" I have to go tell my mom the good news I will be back tomarrow" she says" okay if you need anything tell me now" I tell her that I don't need anything and head off to a place called the cave of origin.**

** (3 hours later) **

**I walk up to the entrance of the cave when two idiots in blue pirate costumes tell me to stop. I ask them" why do I have to stop" they say "because this is our turf" I say" no it is not it is arceuses turf and you ARE TRESPASSING" I then pick them up with psychic and hold them under water until they are dead.**

**GLACEION: Well that was an interesting chapter wasn't it**

**UMBREON: what will happen next will sniper get out of jail? And who were those pirates? Find out nextime on the life of a gardevoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SNIPER1232: hey people I'm back from jail.**

**UMBREON: hi**

**SNIPER1232: who are you?**

**UMBREON: glaceions sister**

**SNIPER1232: where is she?**

**UMBREON: I don't know**

**SNIPER1232: Well let's continue with the story while we are looking for her**

**Last time on the life of a gardevoir... Angela went out to dinner with May and blazekin. Then Angela had to go tell her mom the news but two blue uniformed pirates stopped her she killed them with no mercy.**

** (Inside the cave of origin)**

**I look everywhere for my mom but I don't find her. I try to see who all is in the cave there are more pirates ahead, a man named Steven stone, my mom, and mew. So I sneak past the blue uniformed pirates I go around a corner after I am passed them I see my mom and Steven tied up back to back I run up to her and ask what happened she said" the man I am tied up to is my friend Steven stone we were responding to mews summons when on our way in we were attacked by team aqua, and what are you doing here" I tell her" that I have great news for you" she then asks me" what is the news" I tell her" I am a mother now aren't you happy" the news leaves my mom speechless. Then Steven asks me if I could free them so I cut the rope. Steven then says" who are you" I respond" I am her daughter Angela" he then says" nice to meet you Angela my name is Steven I used to be your moms trainer isn't that right Jessica" my mom then throws a rock at him and says" I told you don't call me Jessica" then I start laughing silently but my mom detected me laughing and she threw a rock at me to but not as hard as she when she threw a rock at Steven. Steven then tells mew to come out it is safe I then hear mew asks" who is that" and points at me. My mom tells mew that I am her daughter Angela. bow and say" greetings lady mew" she then says" the reason I called you here is because the people who attacked are after me so I called the strongest trainer and his partner I know for some reason they only want me to reveal where the red orb is as soon as I detected them coming in I hid we have to stop them from finding the orb" we all nod in agreement then I say" lady mew before I leave for the journey I must say goodbye to my family" mew then says" I understand you can join us at petalburg city"**

** (The next day)**

**I walk into Normans house and say bye to everyone and on my way to petalburg city I stop by a roadside store I go in and buy a pink dress and some pink hair dye to alter my appearance so nobody recognizes me I dye my hair first wait for it to dry at the time I was thinking" damn that fucking hurt" then I try on my new dress a perfect fit I now am the only gardevoir with pink hair. I then teleport to petalburg city and meet up with my mom and mew. She tells me" Steven is shopping for a present to give me" I wonder why then I remember that today is my birthday crap I forgot. I tell mew and my mom that" we need to stop by Norman's house" they ask why. I tell them that" I need to see my mate and children so they could give me my birthday surprise I ask mew if she wants to come with us she says yes so my mom psychically tells Steven that we are going to twinroot town. **

** (5 minutes later)**

**We arrive in twinroot town I tell my mom to" wait for me to knock then follow me inside. When inside I will ask may what she would do if she met mew. Then you call mew to come inside so my children, blaziken, and may can meet her then we can get on the road tomorrow" my mom and lady mew both nod in agreement. Then I walk up to the door and knock then may opens the door and says" who are you and calls blazekin to the door and asks him if he knows me" he says" I do not know her" I then say" it's me Angela honey you don't notice me" he then says" I did not notice you" I then start to tear up then my mom walks up to me and says" honey what's wrong" then she points at blazekin and says" what did you do!" he then says" I just didn't recognize her with her hair dyed and a new dress" he then turns to me and says" honey I am sorry but you needed to tell me that you dyed your hair" then I ask may" what would you do if you saw lady mew" may then says" I would ask what it is like being a member of the court of origin" then I have my mom get lady mew. When she levitates in may lets out a little squeal and I tell blazekin to go get out kids( who for some reason can all ready talk we named them before I left the green feathered torchic is a female I named her flamy, the red haired ralts is a male his dad named him scorcher, and the pink haired ralts who looks just like me I named angel.) they all squeal when they see mew. I start to smile they all run up to me an give me a giant hug the hug was so tight I had to have mew and my mom help me get them off I took a while for me to catch my breath after I catch my breath I ask my kids if they want me to help them train so they can evolve faster than it took me (because I evolved out of love) after I trained them blazekin surprised me he got on his knees and asked me if would marry him I then scream" YES YES YES I DO I DO" then blazekin says" we shall be married tomorrow" and he steals a kiss causing me to start blushing and I say" not right now honey the kids are in the room I then say" lady mew would you be our priest who does our ceremony" I wait for a reply she then shakes her head yes. I then ask may to be one of my bride maids she says yes. I then go up to blazekin's room and give him a great kiss on the lips then I feel his member hardening I tell him" I know the perfect cure for that" I take off my dress and then start rubbing his member with both hands then I lower my mouth on it and start licking he then whispers in my ear that he is going to cum I then take my mouth off of his member and hand him a little rubber disc what said condom on the wrapper I then tell him to" put it on when I am done" and start sucking harder until he releases his juices down my throat he was still hard so I tell him to" fuck me in the ass until I tell you to stop" he does as I told him and flips me over and puts his member into my ass and thrusts until I feel him release more semen into me I tell him to" stop and now it's my turn to get pleasured "I then pull his face between my legs and tell him to start licking he feels my body quivering I tell him" that I am going to cum" and start squirting my juices on him then I tell him to" put the condom on" he obeys and starts to put his member in my slit when I hear a knock at our rooms door I ask who is it the person at the door says" it's me may can I come in" I ask her if it could wait she said" yes it can wait" I tell her to" come back in one hour" I hear her walk off and tell blazekin to get back to work. He starts pounding my slit for a few more minutes when I tell him" I want another child after we are married "when all of a sudden I hear a little tap on our door and say" one minute" I get dressed comb my hair and brush my teeth (what are really sharp) then I tell blazekin to" cover up" when I open the door I see angel, flamy, and scorcher they asked" could we sleep in your bed" I say yes and tell blazekin to" make room for them" he groans and scoots over then our children get in our bed and get comfortable and fall asleep I see that there is not enough room so I go to May's room and ask her what did she want earlier she asks me" what were you guys doing" I start blushing and ask her " does she know the pidgedies and the beedrills" she shakes her head no. I then explain to her "when a man and woman love each other very much the man puts his penis in the woman's slit until he releases his semen into her" may just looks at me with a blank expression on her face I then ask her" how old are you" she responds" I am seventeen years old" I then tell her" you need to go out and meet some boys so I tell lady mew that we are going to push our marriage back a day and tell her why" because may she needs to feel the wonder of a man" mew then nods in agreement. I take May out to one of my favorite spots in petalburg city the club before we go in I ask may if "she is willing to make love to a Pokémon" may says "I don't care" so I take her in and ask "what kind of Pokémon she wants to mate with" she says "that she always wanted to mate with a blazekin and she tells me that she is scared" I tell her not to worry I tell her "that I would be in the same room" I don't know what Pokémon to go with though I decide to go with my normal person a shiny typlosion. Me and may walk into the room and I call my friend tera (she works here, she is a gardevoir with red and pink hair) on the communication pad what is embedded in the wall I tell her" to bring in fire starter (a blazekin) and my normal" we wait a few minutes and they come in I tell fire starter "my friend may is a virgin so could you teach her what to do" he grabs may and pulls her legs apart and starts licking her slit she instantly moans in pleasure she starts twitching and then she squirts in fire starters mouth then he has her eat two rawst berries she asks why and I tell her they are natures birth control my normal's name is crimson and he picks me up and starts doing what fire starter did to may but first I have him put on a condom "then I tell him to fuck me hard" he says "my pleasure" and starts pounding my slit really rough**

** (The next day)**

**I wake up with a massive head ache and see my kids surrounding the couch what I am sleeping on they poke me with a fork I snap awake and use psychic to pick up my kids until I see what I had picked up I put them down and say "sorry" they say "mommy where were you we looked everywhere inside then we woke up daddy and asked him to help us look for you then we found you and aunt may in front of the door you and aunt may were asleep aunt may was asleep on you so daddy put you guys on the couch" I hold my head and scream in pain I tell my kids to go get their dad. They run up stairs and shake him awake he asks what's wrong they tell him that I am in pain. He uses extreme speed to get down stairs as fast as he could he then asks me what is wrong I whisper to him "I am in heat again I need you to lock me in the panic room in the basement (it is the strongest thing in the house what can hold me and withstand my attacks**

**SNIPER1232: what will happen next on life of a gardevoir? Will I find Glaceion? Will the panic room hold angela? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON LIFE OF A GARDEVOIR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SNIPER1232: welcome back people ready to continue with the story**

**Last time on the life of a gardevoir. May and Angela went to a club and got laid.**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh my arceus the panic room is boring I call for my future husband he runs to the door and asks what I need. I ask him "if he could get me a TV so I can entertain myself when I am in heat" he asks me "what else do you want" I tell him "I also want a pillow so I'm not stuck sleeping on the floor he then says he will be back in about forty five minutes.**

** (45 minutes later)**

**I hear the food door opening and see my stuff he bought for me and a portable generator so I can plug everything in. YAY! I can now do something productive when I am in here I set up the TV first then start it up when I notice he got me a ds. I start to play pokemon platinum (everybody else thinks that you actually control a real life trainer) I name my starter useless then go find a wild shiny ralts and throw a pokeball at it the ball rocks three times. Then it dings I name my shiny ralts after me. This is so much better than putting my finger in my slit and masturbating with it. Then my heat takes control and makes me call blazekin in the panic room for help setting up the TV. when he steps in the panic room I shut him in with me I start to laugh all evil like then blazekin hears my laughing and asks "what's so funny" I then tell him that "I trapped you in here with me" he looks at the door and sees that it is shut he curses under his breath I ask him" you want to have fun" he then uses a pokeball on me and traps me in until my heat is over or unless it is time to eat is what he told me the first time he let me out I yell at him" WHAT THE FUCK MAN" I then use hypnosis on him and put him to sleep then I use dream eater to get revenge he starts to squirm in his sleep meaning that he is about to wake up. Then blazekin wakes up and charges a fire blast to faint me with. then I gain control again and look at him with a puzzled expression on my face I am about to ask him why is he in here when he releases the fire blast and I only get to say "honey what are you doing down here then I scream because I was on fire then blazekin walks up to me laying on the floor all burnt really bad and says "if I ever try to trap him again he will kill me" I look up at him and try to talk to him but I faint. When he snaps out of what ever happened to him he sees me laying on the ground almost dead covered in fourth degree burns and calls for May to come help him. The last thing I remember is may open the door and looking at me then I blacked out.**

** (5 days later)**

**I try to sit up but I can't because I was in to much pain I see may to the right of my bed and blazekin on the left side. I am to scared to talk to blazekin so I get Mays attention by talking to her telepathically "I ask her where am I" she then stands up looks at me and says "you are in the emergency ward part of the pokemon center" I ask her "why am I here" she says "because blazekin used a fully charged fire blast on you" I asked her "why did he do that" blazekin over hears may talking to me and says to me "because you tried to put me to sleep and use dream eater on me" I then say that "I have no clue what he is talking about" I then look at my arms they were pitch black. I then tell blazekin to "get my mom and lady mew" he does what I told him to do when he gets back he hands may a familiar pokeball I try to remember where I have seen that ball before then I remember that is the ball blazekin used to catch me. May examines the ball and asks blazekin "who is this ball for" blazekin then points at me and says "the master ball is for her" then may says "blazekin you are in trouble" may takes out blazekin's pokeball and tells him to return. She then asks nurse joy "would you put this in my pokemon storage box 1" then nurse joy says yes and takes blazekin's pokeball and puts it into a machine pushes a button and the pokeball is gone. Then lady mew asks ne "do you want me to heal you" I respond with a quick yes. I then am surrounded by a strange red glow. I then say "lady mew what is this" she says "a move what can fix anything" I then stand up when she is done healing me she then says" you need to rest for a day" I then ask my mom "will you teleport me to May's house" my mom nods her head yes and she teleports me into the panic room and lays me down on the pillow.**

**SNIPER1232: sorry for the short chapter I can't think of any ideas right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SNIPER1232: hey people welcome back**

**Last time on life of a gardevoir Angela had gotten burned horribly by blazekin.**

**I wake up and walk out of the panic room because I decide that I am hungry. When I am about to reach the kitchen I hear talking in the living room Norman was talking to a mysterious woman I hear the lady dressed in black say "Norman what will you do about your daughter's blazekin he can't attack anything he wants like that" Norman responds "I don't know what I am going to do with him I have been thinking about it ever since it happened that gardevoir he attacked was his mate I don't know why he attacked her" I then step out of the shadows and Norman says "hey Angela I didn't see you there" then the lady dressed in black says "so you are his mate" I shake my head yes and introduce myself I tell her "my name is Angela I am more that blazekin's mate I am his wife and the mother to his children" she then introduces herself she says "hello Angela my name is Cynthia I am the champion of sinnoh" then Norman asks me "what are you doing up so late" I then tell him "the original reason I came up here was to get something to eat then I saw you two talking about my husband" then I walk into the kitchen open the fridge and grab five Oran berries and head back to the panic room when I get back in the panic room I see that my kids are asleep on my pillow. I think about what to do while I am eating the Oran berries I then decide not to sleep in the panic room. I go up stairs to Mays room and see if she is awake. I then knock on her door very quietly she then opens the door I ask if I could sleep in there she says yes and I levitate in there she hands me a pillow and a blanket. Then she tells me to get comfortable. I find a spot on the floor and lay down on it I fall asleep after ten minutes when I hear Mays bedroom door open I then snap awake and see may sneaking out I ask her "where are you going so late at night" she then tells me "I am going back to the club you took me to last week" I then tell her "do not go at this hour there are to many criminals and your dad is out there talking to a lady named Cynthia" as soon as I said that name she ran out the door and into the living room I heard her dad say "may what are you doing up so late" I heard her lie and say "I'm looking for angelas children she doesn't know where they are so we are looking for them have you seen them" then scorcher runs out and bumps into Cynthia. She picks him up and examines him then she asks "what kind of pokemon is he" May says "he is a torchic and ralts mix" Cynthia then puts him down and asks may "what type is he" May then says "he is a fire and psychic" then Cynthia calls me. I walk down stairs and ask her "what do you need" she then asks me "could I take scorcher with me so I can train him you would get him back next week" I then say "it is not up to me you have to ask scorcher if he wants to" Cynthia then asks scorcher if he wants to go with her to the sinnoh he shakes his head yes. Then Cynthia asks if she could stay the night Norman says yes. I ask Cynthia "where are you going to sleep" she says "I will sleep on the couch "**

** (The next day)**

**Me and my children say bye to Cynthia and scorcher right before they head out the door. I turn around to see May telling Norman that she is going to the start the gym challenges. She then says "Angela want to come with me" I then say "sure why not but only if you take my kids to watch the battles"**

** (The next day)**

**May tells me "Angela you and your children have to be in pokeballs while I go to the professors lab and get my forum to start the challenge" she then throws a pokeball at my kids and tells me to return I groan then let the blue light pull me in the master ball. The inside of a pokeball is weird it is like being in a bright place what is dark at the same time. (Apparently blaziken was her body guard when she was doing field work) I then hear her say come out Angela. I then am forced out of the pokeball and I see a man in his forties examining my body. He then starts groping my ass and my boobs. I then turn around and kick him in the back. May then says "what the hell Angela he was seeing if you were fit to be a starter" she then turns to the pervert and says "I am sorry professor" he then says "it is okay may that happens to me all the time when I examine pokemon" he then grabs at my slit I then shout "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME DOWN THERE" I then round house kick him in the face. May then says "Does that normally happen" he says "no that is the first time I was attacked when I did that" may then tells me to say sorry. I reject and say "he tried to violate me, I am a married woman and I will not stand for that" I read his mind he was thinking (damn that is a hot gardevoir I hope she didn't know that I was trying to seduce her) I then said in his mind (you know I can read thoughts) he then says in his mind (oh fuck) he then says to may that I am approved to be a starter pokemon she squeals in delight. We walk out the door and may asks me "what the hell Angela" I then tell her "if I didn't do what I did he would rape me I was reading his mind his plan was to say that I was not fit and say that would take care of me for the normal training time of one night then when I would be sleeping he would drug me and take off my gown and then rape me" she then says "ohhhhhhhhhh I understand now I understand why you attacked him" I then start laughing. May then asks me "what's so funny" I then point behind her. She looks around and sees a 17 year old boy with a red hat, black hair, a blue jacket, and black jeans arguing with a Pikachu when the Pikachu zaps him with a thunder bolt. When may sees this she also starts laughing uncontrollably when the two stop fighting and walk over to us and the Pikachu hops up on my shoulder and sniffs my hair may giggles when she sees this the boy walks over to may and calls his Pikachu and asks may "who is that" may says "she is my starter when I was traveling with you with torchic I was doing field work for the professor her name is Angela" the boy says "hello Angela my name is Ash Ketchum" I say "hello ash" he then jumps back out of fear and asks me "did you just said something" I say "yes" he then says "hey may do you want to battle" may says "yes ash" she then asks me "Angela do you want to battle" I nod my head yes and tell her "let my children out so they can watch the battle and learn. May then says "okay ash I am using Angela" ash then says "go mawile" a weird little girl with a big black mouth like thing. When I see it I shudder because the massive pair of jaws licks its lips. May tells me to use psychic on it but before I can the little creature grabs me with its jaws so only my feet were showing. I started screaming then its giant started licking my slit. It felt awful it let me go when I used a new move. I had used a move what I have never heard of before I my horn had started flashing white then a big ball of light exploded causing the massive jaw to break all of its teeth then I had used psychic to pick the mawile up and slam it on the ground a few times then when I noticed that it had fainted I released it may and ash then looked at me in fear they both said "t-t-t-that m-m-m-move was judgment" I ask "why are you guys scared of that move" ash says "because when ever that move is used it makes arceus search for who had contacted him" I then say "ohhhhhhhhhhh so the move is a summon for lady arceus " ash says yes and then puts his mawile back in her pokeball then rushes her to a pokemon center**

** (The next day)**

**I wake up and walk into the bathroom to comb my hair when I notice that I can't reach the sink I don't understand I could reach it yesterday then decide to go get may up because it is 12 P.M when I go in her room to wake her up I tap on her shoulder she says "what is it angel" I then say "ummm do I look like my daughter to you" she says "very funny angel now return" she pushed the button on angels pokeball and angel came out may then said "wait two angels something is wrong here I then ask her "what do you mean two angels I am pretty sure that I do not look like my own daughter" may then holds a mirror up to me (it was a little hand mirror) I see my reflection and scream. I then start panicking and saying "**_**ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod how can I be a ralts again I don't understand" **_**may then asks me "how are you a ralts" I then shout at her "I do not know it could have been when I used judgment the move may have been to strong for me to use at the time" but then I remember a story my mom once told me (once upon a time lady arceus right before she left our world she said "I will leave for a long time when I return there will be a chosen pokemon who summon me to comeback using judgment when I do arrive back in this world the pokemon will turn back into their first evolution until they find me at Mt pyre I will restore them back to how they were") I then tell may "we need to go to Mt pyre NOW" may then says "ok I will ask my dad to fly us there" she then runs downstairs to Norman and says "hey dad could you fly me and Angela to Mt pyre" he says "yes but why" may says "Angela has turned back into a ralts and she needs to go see her father's ghost to fix the curse.**

**SNIPER1232: found you Glaceion**

**GLACEION: Darn oh well what will happen next time on life of a gardevoir**


End file.
